Piyoko's Love Potion pyo!
by C.C. the Magnificient
Summary: Piyoko buys a mysterious potion from Gamers. Little does she know it's a really a love potion! What has Piyoko gotten herself into? check it out! Mostly PiyokoxCoo read&review!
1. Buy the Potion, pyo!

Yeah! My first Di Gi Charat fic! Hope to do a lot more! So anyway...there isn't really much to say...after all you came for the story right? Just a little note, there may be a tiny tiny microscopic hinted rik/ky just for the fun of it. so if it is or isn't your thing you could read anyway and i'm sure there's no problem. YAY! So let's READ already! Enjoy!

disclaimer...yeah i don't own or make millions off of di gi charat...that's koge-donbo's job...

**Part 1-Buy the Potion pyo!**

"Piyoko's going to Gamers, pyo…To capture Dejiko-oneechan, pyo!" The youthful panda-girl of the Black Gema Gema Gang sang as she excitedly made her way towards the Gamers store. Today Piyoko was going at it solo. The other three members of the gang were quite angry with each other and she figured capturing the princess of Di Gi Charat would bring a little joy back to the usually defeated group.

"Alright Dejiko Oneechan!" She said as she kicked open the doors. "Prepare to—pyo?!" She stopped short at the door when she spotted a new large shelf filled with decorative bottles. "What's going on pyo?"

Just then, Dejiko, a.k.a. princess Di Gi Charat spotted her. "You again nyo!? What are you doing here nyo? Go away nyo! Don't make me use Mekara Beam nyo!

"Dejiko don't be so rude!" Usada, a.k.a. Rabi en Rose told her. "You don't know, maybe Piyoko's come to buy something."

"Yeah right, nyo…" Dejiko smirked.

Piyoko, who had obviously ignored them both, said, "Oneechan…what is all this stuff pyo?"

"Oh this junk, nyo?" Dejiko replied. "This is just some new collectibles we got for this new anime called 'Little Awesome Magical Witch Girl Person' nyo. It's the potions and stuff they use on the show nyo. Course they're all fake…"

"Fake pyo?" Piyoko sank a little. "Hmm, too bad pyo…cuz I was thinking about buying one pyo…"

Dejiko automatically perked up at the prospect of a sale. "Fake nyo? Did I say fake nyo?! No no no I meant they're all REAL of course nyo! They're all real real real nyo! Really real nyo!"

"Lies nyu…" Dejiko's companion Puchiko said softly, but Piyoko didn't hear.

"Real pyo! Really pyo?" Piyoko said excitedly.

"Absolutely nyo! Which one do you want to buy nyo? Well nyo?"

She paused for a second. "Hmm, a magic potion pyo…" What did she want most of all? She thought for a moment…her little family Rik, Ky and Coo weren't getting along very well lately…maybe she should wish for… "I know pyo! I want a potion that will make Rik Ky and Coo happy again pyo! That's what I want pyo!"

"Aha nyo! A happiness potion nyo! Coming right up nyo!" Dejiko walked over to the shelf and took a look at the bottles. Honestly she had no idea which bottle was meant to do what and the only labels that she saw were little pictures on the sides. She read them to herself. "Let's see nyo…this one has a flower nyo…this one has a cat face nyo…this one has a person hitting himself with a mallet…hey! This one has a heart nyo. Hearts are happy nyo. This must be it nyo."

"Clueless nyu." Puchiko commented.

"Oh Piyoko-chan nyo!" Dejiko said in a fakey-nice voice. "Here you go nyo! Your happiness potion nyo!"

"Yay pyo!" Piyoko smiled. "This will make everyone happy pyo! Dejiko Oneechan is the best pyo!" She wrapped her arms around Dejiko tightly.

"Don't get too happy nyo," Dejiko smirked as she pried Piyoko off. "I'm not giving you that for free, nyo. That'll be 1,000 yen nyo."

"Pyo?! That much pyo? That's a lot for a dinky little bottle pyo."

"Oh well if you can't afford it…"

"Wait a minute pyo! I can afford it…but…well okay pyo. I'll take it pyo."

"Excellent nyo!" She snatched the cash up like a vulture. "Pleasure doing business with you nyo. Now…get out of my store nyo."


	2. Use the Potion, pyo!

Alright yes! Here's Chappie two already! I always update fast!

Puchiko: lies nyu.

me: heh heh...

disclaimer: i don't own nothing blah blah blah

**Part 2-Use the Potion pyo!**

Piyoko left the store, excited to try out her new potion. She would give anything to make the gang happy again! As she neared the vacant lot where they had placed their home, she saw the youngest of the boys, Coo coming her way with an angry look on his face…

"Piyoko!" He growled. "How many times do I have to tell you to take your own laundry off the line! You never do and then Ky gets mad at me and makes _me_ take it in! You know how much of a neat freak he is!"

"Sorry pyo…I was just…"

"Sorry doesn't always cut it you know! Where have you been all morning anyway?! I've been stuck doing your chores! I don't wanna do my own chores! Don't make me do yours too!" Coo was on a rampage. Piyoko hated it when he was like this and she knew she wasn't going to be able to get a single word in. Then suddenly she remembered…

The happiness potion! That ought to calm Coo down. A couple of spritz would do the trick. She took it out of her pocket and sprayed the mist in Coo's face. He flinched and coughed a few times as the spray got into his throat.

Piyoko cocked her head as she watched him. "Well, pyo? Did it work pyo?"

"Jeez Piyoko, whaddid'ya…" he began, but stopped immediately as he made eye contact with her again. He froze completely and his eyes widened a little.

"Coo?" Piyoko said. Coo blinked and shook his head, but when he looked at her again, he didn't see ordinary Piyoko…he saw a beautiful little panda-girl with a cute black mini skirt and a red top, her gorgeous blonde hair in curly pigtails tied with red ribbon. "Is something wrong pyo?" She smiled at him and he melted…and began to blush. "Coo? What's wrong with you pyo?" Piyoko was surprised, and a little confused as to why Coo was staring at her this way. "Snap out of it pyo!" She shook him, and he did seem to snap out of his trance, but then he wrapped his arms around her tightly and stuck there.

"Piyoko…" he said in a soft, almost suave-sounding voice. "You…You're just so… so beautiful…"

"PYO?!?!" Piyoko froze and blushed intensely. "Coo! What are—I mean how—who—um—" and finding herself at a loss for words, she did the only thing she could think of—"_kuchi kara bazooka_!!" Piyoko blasted him with her mouth bazooka and he went flying off of her and onto the ground. Quickly Piyoko scrambled off into the base.

She took a breather. "That was strange pyo! Coo never does that pyo. What's going on pyo?" She was thoroughly embarrassed and somewhat worried. Suddenly she heard two familiar voices arguing in the adjacent room.

"That is not how it's supposed to go!"

"Its fine the way it is!"

"No its not it won't work like that!"

Piyoko peeked around the corner. "It's Rik and Ky pyo. Wonder what they're arguing about now pyo…"

Apparently they were arguing about how the kotatsu should be arranged. Of course Ky was the one with the expertise in areas like this. It had to be placed perfectly. Rik on the other hand was tired of fiddling with the darn thing and wanted to just leave it be. "Oh brother, how useless pyo…Wait a second pyo! The happiness potion pyo!" She took it back out of her pocket. "But should I use it pyo? It seemed to work weirdly on Coo pyo…Then again, Coo is kinda weird anyway, so maybe that's why pyo. So I'll give it another try pyo." She snuck into the room and hid behind the table, for she didn't want them to see her do it. "I'll use it on Rik since he's the biggest and the least weird pyo."

She waited for a break in the fighting and, when he wasn't looking, gently sprayed the potion in Rik's face. Neither of the two seemed to notice it. But then, as Rik's eyes met his opponents' he froze.

"So as I was saying—uh Rik? Are you listening to me?" Ky saw the blank look on Rik's face and became somewhat confused. "Rik are you alright?" Rik blinked but when he opened his eyes he didn't see an ordinary Ky…he saw a tall thin figure with shoulder-length, flowing hair dressed in heroic attire. Rik smiled and immediately grabbed Ky by the hands. Ky jumped.

"Ky…wow Ky…This one never realized just how attractive you are."

"EH!?!?" Ky squeaked and tried to back away but Rik pulled him closer.

"No, really…" He began to pull Ky closer until their faces were only inches away…

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkk!!" Piyoko screamed revealing her hiding place. Though Rik seemed unaffected (except for the fact that Ky had pushed him very very far away now), Ky was truly embarrassed.

"Pyocola-sama!!" He nearly whined. "What are you doing there!? And—wait did you have something to do with…with that!?"

"I…uh…I don't know pyo!"

"Pyocola-sama…"  
"I really don't pyo! I mean, I didn't do anything on purpose pyo…"

"Well just what _did_ you do!?"

"Uh…uh…" but she was cut off as Coo bounded into the room and glomped her.

"Piyoko! My dear sweet Piyoko I've found you! Where have you been the past five minutes I was sooooooooo worried!" He rubbed his face into her hair lovingly.

Ky looked at Piyoko suspiciously. "Alright Pyocola-sama let's hear it. What's going on?"


	3. Question the Potion, pyo!

Whoo! this story is flying. um so here is chappie three. Yay. Woo. Alright. I've got nothing else to say so just read already. and be sure to review!

just a note: since its practically impossible for me to write in all the random things that happen in the show without sounding like a 'tard you can just image weird things flying around in the background okay? heh heh

disclaimer: i own nothing blah do we really have to repeat this each time...?

**Part 3-Question the Potion pyo!**

"So that's it. The happiness potion that Di Gi Charat gave you must have really been a love potion…" Ky said. "But for some reason it still doesn't make any sense. I mean, magic potions can't possibly be real…can they?"

"How else do you explain it pyo?" Piyoko said pointing to Coo who was still hugging her tightly.

"Well, honestly, he…" Ky began but was quickly cut off by a warning look from Rik. "Oh…um nevermind."

Piyoko shrugged and went back to thinking the situation over. Suddenly she gained an irritated look. "This is all Dejiko Oneechan's fault pyo! How could anyone make a mistake like that pyo?! I've a good mind to…" she opened her mouth wide with intention of shooting off another bazooka but Ky made her stopped.

"Save your energy Pyocola-sama! You've got to go back to Gamers and find a way to fix this! Rik grabbed onto Ky's arm and he shivered. "W-w-we can't very well s-s-stay like this forever…"

"Right pyo! I'll go right away and demand Oneechan's help pyo!" She started towards the door but to her surprise, Coo, still clung to her walking right along with her. "Uh…Coo?" She walked backwards then forwards to see if he would let go but he didn't. "Heh heh…well I guess Coo is coming too pyo…" She chuckled embarrassedly.

"Good luck Pyocola-sama!" Ky said.

"Yes, and while your gone, Ky and this one shall speak over coffee," Rik said grabbing Ky by the hand again.

"Oh and Pyocola-sama…please HURRY!"

So Piyoko (and Coo of course) hurried off to Gamers to confront Dejiko. They kicked the doors open and Piyoko yelled "Okay Dejiko-Oneechan where are you pyo! You've got some big explaining to do pyo!"

Dejiko, who was standing at the counter, spotted her. "Oh my little customer nyo. What do you want now nyo?"

"Dejiko-Oneechan you got it wrong with that potion pyo!"

"I told you she'd figure out it was a fake," Usada scolded Dejiko and hit her with one of her rabbit ears. "Honestly I don't know why you do the things you do!"

"No no…it wasn't a fake pyo." Piyoko interrupted. "Maybe if it was we wouldn't have these problems right now…"

"What are you talking about nyo?" Dejiko said taking a sudden interest in the matter.

"Well, the potion wasn't a happiness potion after all pyo! Dejiko-Oneechan screwed up and gave me a _love_ potion instead pyo! And look what it's done pyo!" She pointed to Coo who was currently on his knees hugging her leg with a spaced out look on his face.

"What!? That doesn't make any sense nyo! The potion I sold you was 100 fake nyo! It's just colored water in a bottle nyo! Just for looks nyo!"

"But how can it be fake when the proof is right here pyo!?"

Puchiko came over and poked Coo with a stick. Coo didn't react. "Obsessed, nyu," she reported.

"Oh that's no proof nyo! He loved you in the first place nyo!"

Piyoko looked at Coo questioningly. Coo blushed for a quick second then got angry. "That's not true!" He protested.

"You still cling to her, nyu." Puchiko said.

"Uh…I can let go anytime!" He snapped. "It's not like I'm stuck here!"

"Do it, nyu."

"Uh…not right now…what if...what if you know, she leaves? She can't leave! I won't let her! Precious Piyoko can't leave without me!" The spacey look returned to his face.

"Can't, nyu," Puchiko confirmed. "Stuck in a love trance nyu."

Dejiko looked at the two. "Well I still don't believe it nyo! There's just no way…"

"That's not even the worst part pyo!" Piyoko said. "I accidentally sprayed Rik with the potion and now…now…"

"Now what?" Usada prompted.

"Now he totally loves the other dude," Coo finished for her.

"Gahhh!!" Dejiko and Usada said in unison.

"You mean the cute one with the blue hair nyo?!" Dejiko said.

"Cute pyo?" Piyoko eyed her suspiciously. "Uh…I guess pyo…"

Puchiko squinted her eyes. "Same gender nyu…" she mewed. "Potion is not picky nyu."

It took her a minute but Dejiko finally agreed. "Alright…I believe you nyo. But what do you expect me to do nyo? I'm no witch." At this comment the others glared at her disbelievingly but she didn't seem to notice.

"Actually I may be able to help you Dejiko-san," the manager said as he walked in. "I'm afraid that the potion she had was a real one that got mixed up with the merchandise."

"So it was a real potion pyo! I knew it pyo!"

"Well technically, it isn't a potion at all. It is a chemical mixture of pheromones, hormones, and other confusing science lingo that my cousin put together. He stopped by the other day to look at the new witch girl merchandise—he's a fan you know—and must have left it by mistake. However I can ask him about an antidote for you. I'll call him right away."

"Really?" Piyoko brightened. Who knew it was that easy? "Great! So let's have the antidote pyo!"

"Not so fast nyo!" Dejiko said. "Didn't you hear him? He has to call his cousin and then his cousin has to come bring it nyo! It'll probably take a couple hours nyo!"

Piyoko froze. Hours? She didn't have that kind of time! Coo was still stuck on her and Ky was probably spazzing as they spoke. "B-b-but what am I supposed to do till then pyo!?"

"Aw come on Piyoko," Usada said. "You've got a cute guy here adoring you and just waiting to please you! You could really have some fun with this." She sighed as she drifted off into her own personal daydreams of older men waiting on her hand and foot.

"For once I agree with Usada nyo. You should totally take advantage of this situation nyo," Dejiko smirked.

"Hey what is that supposed to mean!?" Coo said almost defensively.

Piyoko smiled at him. "Don't worry Coo, I would never take advantage of _you_ pyo. But…I know what we can do pyo!"

"Ah…dear sweet Piyoko!" Coo's eyes twinkled. I'm worried…but I trust you. You've got to have an awesome idea!"

She chuckled. Coo was a lot easier to deal with when he was this agreeable.

The manager told Piyoko to come back alone in about two hours for the antidote. "The receivers are not supposed to expect it," he warned. So off Piyoko went with Coo's arms draped over her shoulders back to the base to tell Rik and Ky what was up. Rik and Ky seemed to be doing fine. Ky had tied Rik to a pole with extra strength dental floss and was enjoying a peaceful snack at the kotatsu. Piyoko told them about the news before setting off again.

"Where are we going sweetie?" Coo asked.

"You'll see…" Piyoko winked.

umms to be continued of course.


	4. Effect of the Potion, pyo!

sorry for disapearing off the face of the planet, you guys! But I've just been so freakishly busy...plus there were things about this chapter that just didn't satisfy when i first wrote it, so i rewrote it, and rewrote, and edited... but i think it's alright now. i have to go write the next chappie now..

new story coming up! actually two or three. look for them soon! Working titles are "Is it Farewell?" "Admirable Idol" and "???" (sorry don't have a title for that last one...). "Admirable Idol" and "???" are 'somewhat' continuations of this story but not by much (its a little love trilogy) , and will be written in the same style. "Is it Farewell" will most likely be written in a different style; its not quite as loose and a tad more serious, but still humorous (cuz i like funny...). sorry for the advertising, keep reading!!!!!!

disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing. Thank You, Come Again!

**Part 4-Effect of the Potion, pyo!?**

"Here we are pyo! The carnival pyo!"

"Ah, a carnival, huh?" Coo smiled. "What a cute idea for a first date…"

Piyoko flushed. "First wha? This isn't a date pyo!" She snapped, then added slyly. "This is just a little girl who wants to spend a day with her bestest friend in the world is all, pyo."

Coo eyed her suspiciously. "Uh-huh…" Then he smiled. "Well, would it be okay for two 'bestest' friends in the world to hold hands then?"

"Oh? Well I don't see why not pyo…" she said as she took Coo's hand. But…what was this? Holding hands was no big deal, they'd done that frequently growing up together. But for some reason Piyoko felt a little different this time...almost like butterflies were flapping their wings in her chest. She never felt this before, and she wasn't sure she liked it very much. Still, it was easier to walk this way compared to lugging him around on her shoulders.

"Piyoko, you okay?" Piyoko didn't realize she had been staring off into space.

"Pyo?" She snapped back into focus. "Yeah, of course, I just…well what do you think we should do first pyo?" She said cheerfully, changing the subject. "Eat first pyo? Or the rides…oh I know! Let's do the rollercoaster pyo! I always wanted to pyo!" She ran off in the direction of the coaster at top speed, pulling Coo along behind her.

After screaming like crazy on the rollercoaster (and several others), the two were getting pretty hungry…

"But didn't we use all the money on the rides pyo?" Piyoko asked.

Coo snickered. "Leave it to me sweetie," he said deviously. He made his way to the booth where the food was set on the table, and, when no one was looking, snatched two boxes on the spot! "Ta-dah." In each box there was a hot fresh serving of takoyaki. He presented one to Piyoko and kept the other for himself.

"That was amazing pyo! Smells good too pyo," Piyoko used her fingers to scoop one up into her mouth.

"Heh, well you know what they say, 'one evil a day,'" Coo also used his fingers to eat, though in a much more hasty and sloppy way. It disappeared within moments.

"Gosh Coo," Piyoko laughed, "You eat like you haven't seen food in a hundred years pyo!" She was about to scoop the last of hers into her mouth but it slipped and was headed for the ground. Coo reached out at the last second and caught it. Piyoko was sure he was going to eat it himself and say 'snooze ya loose' (as he has done before), but this time…he offered it to back her.

"I don't think it wants to be eaten," he said, joking with her. "But that's too bad for it! Open up."

"Hm?" Piyoko asked cocking her head to one side. "You know I can do it myself pyo."

"Nah, we don't wanna take a chance on it escaping again. I'll do it. Open." Piyoko didn't quite understand but she opened her mouth and Coo placed the piece of takoyaki gently inside. "See? Now aren't you glad _I_ did it?"

"Whatever, pyo," she retorted. She felt she was being treated like a child, and she didn't like that too well. But for some odd reason that fluttery feeling was coming back. Why? Nothing had even happened, right? She tried to shake it away but that only made it worse.

"What's the matter with you?" Coo asked. "You're blushing like crazy."

"Eh?" She covered face. "No I'm not pyo!"

Coo paused for a moment staring into her eyes silently. Finally he smiled, not in his normally 'cheeky' way but in a polite way and said, "Whatever you say, Piyoko-chan."

Piyoko wasn't sure what to think about this. It was kind of nice that he wasn't teasing her but she also found it a little awkward. Coo wasn't…himself.

Meanwhile at headquarters:

"Please? Lieutenant, are you listening? C-can you let this one free please?" Rik was still stuck to the pole (which is uncomfortable mind you!) and was trying to maneuver his way out while begging Ky to free him. However, Ky pretended to ignore him and Rik could see this. "I-I'll do whatever you want! Or don't want…I'm honestly unsure of what's going on here!? Lieutenant? Ky? Are you listening to me!?"

Ky was seated at the kotatsu, but his head was resting on the table surface, facing away. "Calm down, all your complaining is making my head hurt."

"Look, this one apologizes sincerely! But you heard what Pyocola-sama told us. I can't really help it…it's not me."

"I know it's not you," Ky said in monotone. "That's kind of the part that concerns me."

Rik calmed a little but then felt confused. "What…what do you mean by that?"

Ky perked his head up. "Huh?" He blushed slightly before turning back away. "Oh, nothing, no nothing never mind don't listen to me."

"No but wait you—"

"I said never mind!" Ky sighed. "If I untie you will you stop irritating me?"

"Whatever you wish Lieutenant," he brightened at the prospect of being set free. Ky untied him but was still wary of him. With a little of Ky's directing they sat opposite of each other at the kotatsu. "Ahnice and warm," Rik said warming himself under the table.

"I suppose," Ky said.

Awkward silence.

"Hey…" Rik started. "What was that you were eating earlier?"

"Just some leftovers," Ky said.

"Leftover? You mean the one in the blue container, right? Not the red?"

"Uh...why do you ask?" Then he froze.

"Lieutenant? Are you alright?" Rik asked looking concerned.

"Uhh…" Ky groaned and clutched his middle. "My stomach…maybe…uh…be right back!" He left the room in a hurry.

When he returned about ten minutes later his face was flushed and he plopped onto the floor in front of the kotatsu. "Right…" he sighed. "D-d-don't eat the rest of that…" he whined.

"Ky!" Rik walked over, helped him from the floor and embraced him gently. "You had me worried. Are you sure you're okay?"

Ky took on a rather glazed look, focusing on something far off, yet nothing at all. "No, no, really, its okay...I'm fine...you can let go now." For some reason, after his ordeal with the bad food, he found this comforting…in a weird, skin-crawling sort of way. He relaxed a little but still attempted to push Rik away. "I think I'll go lie down and…take a nap."

"Oh, I'll come with you—"

"No, no, it's fine, you stay here and…and keep an eye out for Pyocola-sama. She and the major should be back sometime soon…"

Rik hesitated, but wanted to please him. "Alright, if you wish," he said, still obviously concerned.

**TBC**

oh yeah, final chapter next!! got lots planned. and this time it won't take 150 million months to update...


End file.
